Master and Pet
by Psycho Childish
Summary: Seadainya kau adalah orang yang akan diberikan perintah oleh Sang Raja, apa kau sanggup memenuhi permintaannya? Atau kau lebih memilih kehilangan nyawa? Asal kau tahu saja. Yang diminta Sang Raja adalah…
1. Chapter 1: Indigo

Story by: Silent IDG Master

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: M(Note: M, Bukan berarti Lemon.)

Warning: Blood, Gender Bender, SI

Genre: Romance, Friend-Ship, Drama, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy

A/N: Satu-satunya yang bisa saya katakan, bukan saya(Ruega) yang membuat Fanfic ini. Saya hanya membiarkan Fanfic ini bersarang dalam akun saya, karena Fanfic buatan seseorang yang….

**xXx**

**Indigo and Alter**

**xXx**

* * *

Bila Sang Raja berkehendak, semua orang harus mematuhinya. Apa pun perintahnya, harus dilakukan. Jika kau masih sayang nyawa, turuti apa pun perintahnya. Entah apa yang ia perintahkan, dalam bentuk apa, kapan dan di mana saja. Siapa pun yang ia perintahkan, harus mematuhinya. Terkecuali untuk orang tuanya sendiri, yang merupakan Raja dan Ratu terdahulu.

Tapi…

Seadainya kau adalah orang yang akan diberikan perintah oleh Sang Raja, apa kau sanggup memenuhi permintaannya? Atau kau lebih memilih kehilangan nyawa?

Asal kau tahu saja.

Yang diminta Sang Raja adalah…

**xXx**

Crash!

Luka menganga bekas sayatan telah kembali terbentuk, bekas luka menganga telah terbuka kembali. Cairan merah kental yang khas kembali mengalir keluar, mengeluarkan aroma berbau amis yang menyengat. Mengalir pelan bagai aliran sungai kecil berwarna merah.

Crash!

Cairan merah itu kembali mengalir keluar, bahkan ada yang terciprat dan menodai paras sang pemilik darah tersebut. Warna merah yang sama dengan kedua permata merah Crymson yang tengah memandangi cairan tersebut dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, tanpa adanya hawa kehidupan sedikit pun.

Crash!

Sakit?

Tidak.

Ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun, bahkan ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya pun bergerak tanpa perintah, bahkan mungkin ia juga tidak sadar sedikit pun kalau tubuhnya bergerak.

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

Sementara itu, di belakangnya terdapat seseorang bermata Amethys yang memperhatikannya dari pojok kamar. Seseorang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya pun terkepal erat. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin menghentikan tindakan Katatonik yang dilakukan oleh pemilik 2 permata kembar merah Crymson tersebut. Sayangnya, ia tak akan pernah bisa menghentikannya. Apa pun yang ia lakukan, tak akan berhasil. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, hanyalah memperhatikannya sambil menekan tubuhnya sendiri pada dinding.

Cahaya tipis yang berasal dari sayap Phoenix telah menembus satu-satunya jendela kaca kecil yang berada di atas dinding, dekat dengan langit-langit kamar. Cahaya itu menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di dalam kamar tersebut, walau terlihat redup dan tipis. Pemilik permata merah Crymson tersebut menggunakannya sebagai penerangan untuk melihat hasil 'karya'nya, karya yang begitu langka. Hanya ada pada ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang kecil dan 1 rak buku yang berisi berbagai Ensiklopedia lengkap dengan berbagai bahasa, dan 1 jendela kaca kecil, menyisakan sedikit celah untuk cahaya agar bisa menembus masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Crash!

Tepat pada sayatan yang kedua puluh lima, pemilik mata merah tersebut berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya, justru tubuhnya yang entah bagaimana telah berhenti secara mendadak. Raut wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali, sedikit pun tak ada yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia segera beranjak menuju cahaya tipis yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang bermata Amethys tersebut telah jatuh terduduk di pojok ruangan. Hawa dingin semakin merasuki tubuhnya, menyebar hingga terasa begitu menusuk pada tulang-tulangnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri berkeringat dengan begitu derasnya, keringat dingin yang terus-terusan bermunculan. Rasa takut, cemas, khawatir, kecewa, bersalah dan sakit terus-terusan merasuki hatinya. Terutama saat dirinya melihat wanita pemilik mata merah Crymson tersebut, ia jauh lebih memilih kematian dari pada harus melihat keadaan pemilik permata kembar Crymson tersebut. Tak terasa, butiran-butiran mutiara bening telah mengalir deras pada paras seseorang bermata Amethys tersebut.

Dan, pemilik mata merah Crymson itu sendiri, dengan tenangnya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membiarkannya terkena cahaya sayap sang Phoenix. Dengan aliran-aliran sungai kecil berwarna merah yang terus-terusan mengalir keluar dari sekian banyaknya luka menganga yang terdapat pada pergelangan tangannya.

Indah…

Begitu indah.

Melebihi senyum monalisa, melebihi indahnya patung Liberty, dan melebihi banyaknya hasil seni ternama yang ada di dunia. 2 tangan yang berlumuran darah merah yang masih mengalir dari luka menganga, bahkan dengan bekas-bekas luka lain ditambah darah yang sudah menghitam. Terlihat begitu cantik, indah dan menawan.

"He-hentikan…"

Pemilik permata merah kembar itu sedikit mengerenyit, sebelum mendongak dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam pria bermata Amethys yang masih terduduk di pojok ruangan, dilihatnya sosok yang mirip dengan tampilan fisiknya dan mulai memberikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

Tajam dan lembut. Dingin dan hangat. Gelap dan cerah. Crymson dan Amethys.

Sekilas memang terlihat berbeda, begitu berbeda antara 2 dunia yang saling berlawanan layaknya kegelapan dan cahaya. Mereka memang berbeda, tapi saling berhubungan satu sama lain.

Pemilik permata Amethys tersebut berhenti melangkahkan kedua kakinya, tepat saat jaraknya dengan pemilik permata kembar Crymson tersebut sudah berjarak 1 meter. Butiran-butiran mutiara beningnya masih mengalir dengan sempurna, terutama saat tatapan matanya bertemu langsung dengan permata Crymson khas yang mungkin hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Perlahan, namun pasti. Tubuh pemilik permata Amethys tersebut mulai bergetar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Hawa dingin semakin membekukan tubuhnya, keberaniannya seolah menghilang dalam sekejap. Salah satu tangannya mengambil sebilah pisau kecil dari balik tubuhnya, lalu mendekatkan mata pisaunya tepat di pertengahan pergelangan tangannya. Aliran darah mengalir dari balik mulutnya, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan menghentikan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar hebat.

Crash!

**xXx**

**?'S POV**

Ah…

Jika saja aku bisa memohon sesuatu pada takdir. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, saat diriku hanyalah bayi kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa, kecuali menangis. Sayangnya, takdir tentang kehidupan seseorang dari lahir sampai meninggal sudah tertulis dalam lembaran kehidupan masing-masing. Apa aku bisa menyilihkannya? Huh… bodoh, tentu saja itu tak mungkin.

Bodoh…

Ya…

Aku memang bodoh…

Tapi, aku lega…

Batu besar yang setiap hari kuhadapi tepat di depan mataku, kini bisa kulewati dengan mudahnya. Tapi, semua hal yang kulakukan memang memiliki konsekuensi yang besar dan berbahaya. Tidak kusangka akan seperti ini konsekuensi yang kuterima, mungkin tak akan pernah ada yang menyangka akan seperti ini.

Tapi…

Kenapa… terasa sakit?

Bagaikan ditembus oleh pedang, tombak, pisau… atau pun benda tajam lainnya, semuanya seakan-akan terus menembus dadaku hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Darah dalam tubuhku ini… semakin lama, semakin berkurang.

Apa aku salah? Apa tindakan yang kulakukan ini salah?

Merah…

Mata merah…

Pemilik mata merah itu… sekaligus orang yang kucintai.

Satu-satunya orang yang telah berhasil membuatku jatuh bertekuk lutut, tenggelam dalam euphoria dari kedua permata merah Crymson yang dimilikinya. Mendapat pleasure yang berlebihan setiap kali aku menatap matanya.

Ya… walau aku tahu…

Tidak… aku sudah diberitahu…

Semua itu hanyalah 'bisikan Lucifer' yang akan membuatku masuk dalam perangkapnya. Membuatku kehilangan seluruh cairan merah yang mengalir pada tubuhku. Membuat diriku sendiri menjadi tumbal.

Tapi, aku tak menyesali hal ini.

Ah…. Iya…

Aku belum memberitahu apa arti dari kata-kataku ini. Kau tahu? Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi tak bisa kukatakan semuanya. Aku ingin memberitahu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tak akan pernah bisa.

Yang bisa kukatakan, aku menyukai seseorang yang 'berbeda'…

Seseorang yang begitu 'berbeda', sulit untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia bukanlah sebuah jarum dalam tumpukan jerami, melainkan setitik debu yang berasal dari Neraka dan berada di antara debu-debu pasir halus.

Dan, dialah yang membuatku kehilangan segalanya. Dia tidak pernah meminta apa pun dariku, sedikit pun tidak, dia juga tidak pernah mengharapkan apa pun dariku. Berbeda denganku. Aku justru selalu mendekatinya, mengharapkan keberadaannya. Walau aku tahu, itu hal yang menjadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku tak pernah menyadarinya, kalau hal yang kulakukan ini jusrtu membuatku terjerat dalam perangkap _Lucifer_.

Tapi, aku tak menyesal…

**xXx**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Helaan nafas kembali keluar pada seorang pria berambut perak panjang sebahu dan menutupi sebelah matanya, matanya menatap prihatin pada ruangan yang berada di balik dinding kaca khusus. Sang dokter Kepala rumah sakit tersebut segera menjawab pertanyaan CEO dari KC tersebut.

"Tak berubah. Gejala seperti ini jarang saya temui, segala hal yang dideritanya melibatkan 'hal' yang tidak biasa…"

Banyak yang terlihat murung, bisa dibilang, hampir semua yang berada di sana terlihat murung. Beberapa di antaranya, terlihat lesu dan merasa bersalah. Hanya beberapa di antaranya yang berusaha menahan diri, menguatkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Sekarang… sudah 3 tahun, ya?" tutur seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal panjang. 3 tahun. Waktu yang terlalu singkat dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, waktu yang singkat jika mengingat keadaan mereka sekarang. Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, semenjak peristiwa yang membekas di dalam diri setiap orang yang berada di sana. Peristiwa yang tidak pernah bisa mereka lupakan seumur hidup. Peristiwa yang menjadi saat di mana pintu gerbang Neraka telah dibuka oleh sang _Lucifer_.

"Dia terlihat 'normal'…" gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir 2, matanya terlihat sembap karena terlalu lama menangis. Tidak hanya gadis itu, tapi juga beberapa orang yang ikut menangis setiap kali melihat ke dalam ruangan yang sama.

"Bukannya memang normal? Kapan Ru boleh bertemu dengannya?"

DEG!

Kedua mata sang CEO tersebut membulat sempurna saat mendengar pertanyaan polos seorang gadis kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Dan, tak hanya sang CEO. Tapi, juga seluruh orang yang ada di sana. Semua yang tengah ikut melihat ke dalam ruangan yang ada di balik dinding kaca tersebut, semuanya dan tak terkecuali.

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam.

**xXx**

Banyak orang yang memilih kematian dari pada harus merasakan penderitaan. Banyak juga yang mengira kalau mereka semua telah merasakan penderitaan yang teramat sangat. Tapi, hanya segelintir orang yang mampu bertahan dan memilih membiarkan penderitaan terus berlanjut. Mereka bukanlah orang-orang biasa, mereka telah merasakan penderitaan yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada semua penderitaan yang pernah dirasakan orang-orang. Ekonomi? Cukup, lebih dari cukup. Tapi, itu tak pernah dirasakannya.

Mereka tidak ada di mana-mana. Mereka bukanlah Psychopath yang terkadang bisa ditemui, mereka juga bukanlah orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan seperti kebanyakan.

Banyak yang melihat mereka sebagai anak Lucifer yang berada dalam tubuh Angel, itu benar… sebagian besar benar. Tapi, di antara mereka juga ada yang berbeda dan memiliki kepribadian lain. Asal kalian tahu, di antara mereka terdapat

0, 00001 % yang berbeda. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, jangan pernah mendekatinya. Jika kau masih sayang nyawa, segeralah menjauh darinya. Jangan pernah bersikap sok berani, semua itu akan langsung lenyap jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Kuperingatkan, jangan pernah menatap matanya secara langsung atau pun tidak langsung. Sekilas memang tak berbahaya, itu karena kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik keindahan euphoria palsu tersebut.

Bila kau ingin menemuinya, mereka tak akan terlihat, tapi mereka akan menjeratmu ke dalam perangkap _Lucifer_. Jika kau tak ingin menemuinya, mereka akan terlihat dan membiarkanmu memasuki lahan _Lucifer_ dengan kemauanmu sendiri. Hanya orang yang tidak memilih keduanya yang bisa keluar dari jeratan _Lucifer_.

Tenanglah.

Mereka tidak berbahaya. Memang, dari sudut pandang mana pun, mereka terlihat berbahaya. Dari jauh atau pun dari dekat, dari mana pun kau melihatnya. Mereka tidak berbahaya, namun kau akan terjerat perangkap Iblis.

1 pesanku.

Jangan pernah mendekatinya, tapi hampiri mereka.

**xXx**

Dartz.

Salah satu Psikiater yang diakui Pemerintah, sekaligus menjadi kebanggaan Kota Domino, juga menjadi panutan bagi seluruh Psikiater yang ada di Domino dan bahkan kota-kota lain. Ahli dalam penanganan emosional, gangguan kejiwaan, social, biologic dan Spiritual. Bahkan, hal yang tidak biasa ditemukan. Jarang memakai farmakoterapi. Menangani Pasien yang sudah memasuki taraf sakit jiwa, atau pun gejala kejiwaan lain.

Sayangnya, kini ia telah memiliki keluarga. Ia juga harus merawat ayahnya yang mulai sakit-sakitan, juga mengurus anak dan istrinya. Walau berat, Pemerintah pun merelakannya dan membiarkannya berada dalam lingkungan kelurga. Namun, disela-sela waktu juga menyempatkan diri mengurus Pasien yang 'tidak biasa'.

Dia bekerja pada Rumah Sakit ternama Dohma, dari Kota Domino. Entah kenapa, ia tak ingin bekerja di Kota-Kota lain yang sudah jelas lebih banyak Pasien dan lebih menguntungkan. Namun, ia tak pernah meninggalkan Domino. Selain itu, ia juga cukup sering berinteraksi dengan beberapa Direktur Utama Perusahaan ternama. Salah satunya adalah…

… Seto Kaiba.

Salah satu CEO termuda dalam sejarah bisnis, memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, memiliki kepandaian dalam berbisnis, dapat mengalahkan berbagai permasalahan dalam berbisnis, pemilik Kaibaland dan Direktur Utama Kaiba Corp. Merupakan kakak dari Mokuba Kaiba dan Ruega Kaiba. Rambut coklat brunette menghias kepalanya dengan tambahan sepasang permata biru Lazuli tajam yang dimilikinya, telah membuat banyak para gadis yang memujanya. Mengembangkan Duel Disk dan permainan Kartu Monster, membuat berbagai permainan yang disukai banyak orang tanpa mengenal usia. Semuanya, dilakukan untuk mewujudkan impiannya bersama kedua adiknya.

Dengan bantuan Keluarganya yang tersisa, temasuk teman-temannya yang masih sering dijulukinya dengan 'Gerombolan pemandu sorak'. Bersama kedua adiknya, pemuda tersebut mengembangkan impiannya.

Hampir semuanya bisa ia lakukan semudah mengedipkan mata…

Sayangnya, ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ia masih bisa terima kalau yang tidak bisa ia lakukan adalah membalik arah rotasi atau pun revolusi bumi, termasuk hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan manusia. Yang tidak bisa ia terima adalah…

"Hei! Seto!" Dartz bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sosok CEO Kaiba Corporation telah memasuki pintu Café, tak lupa memasang Ice Face dan memakai jas putih yang elegan. Dartz kembali duduk pada kursi Café, tepat setelah Seto berada di depan meja Café.

"Duduklah," ucap Dartz mempersilahkan Seto untuk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

Saat ini, Dartz dan Seto tengah berada di Café yang sederhana. Namun, simple dan berkesan nyaman bagi Psikiater dan CEO muda tersebut. Tipe Café yang bertemakan kebaratan dengan dinding kayu pilihan, meja dengan bunga Hyacinth Blue dalam vas hias yang cantik, alunan music klasik dan dinginnya AC menambah kenyamanan. Juga beberapa pohon hias yang ada dalam pot, sengaja diletakkan di setiap pojok untuk menyejukkan mata.

Seto melihat sekeliling, memperhatikan seisi dekorasi ruangan Café sambil mengatur posisi duduknya. "Simple dan berkesan nyaman, seleramu bagus…" puji Seto pada Dartz, sekedar basa-basi.

"Itu baru dekorasi ruangan Café ini, Seto-sama. Tunggu sampai anda mencicipi hidangannya," balas Dartz seolah menantang, sambil meneguk minumannya. Lalu, kembali menatap Seto setelah menaruh cangkir minumannya. "Jadi…" Dartz mengatur jam tangan pada pergelangan tangannya, "… Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku," Tanya Darzt memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah cukup lama kita tidak berkomunikasi, bahkan melalui media. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau kau sudah menjadi Psikiater selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, benar?" jawab Seto.

Dartz mengangguk, "Tak jarang kalau kau tak pernah sadar apa yang terjadi pada teman lamamu," Psikiater tersebut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ramah. Dartz tak pernah memanggil Seto dengan hormat, terkecuali saat basa-basi atau sekedar menyindir CEO Kaiba Corp tersebut. Ia sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengannya, Seto sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Langsung saja. Dengar, kawan lama. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," tukas Seto, langsung pada topic utama.

Dartz mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini mengenai sepupu jauhku, dia akan menjadi Pasien-mu yang jauh lebih 'berbeda'. 1 kataku, dia 'berbeda' dan 'normal'…"

Tanpa sadar, Dartz melebarkan senyumannya.

"Boleh aku tahu? Data-data tentang sepupumu itu? Juga hal **ganjil** yang pernah ia alami semasa hidupnya,"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, datanglah ke _Mansion_ Kaiba. Kau akan mengetahuinya keseluruhan,"

**xXx**

"Sudah cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu ruangan berdinding kaca khusus.

"Jounouchi! Hentikan! Jangan masuk!" cegah seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek, ia segera menangkap lengan Jounouchi dan menahannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Beberapa orang yang berada di depan ruangan tersebut juga ikut menahannya, mencegah Jounouchi memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Lepaskan, Anzu! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Jounouchi mulai memberontak, membuat setiap orang yang menahannya jadi kewalahan. Cukup sulit untuk menahan pria berambut pirang tersebut, 4 orang pun sudah kesulitan, apalagi 1 orang.

"Jou! Tenanglah!" seru Anzu, ia menoleh ke samping. "Cepat bantu aku! Tarik Jou ke tempat lain!"

Membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk menyeret Jou ke tempat lain dan membuatnya tenang, bahkan beberapa Perawat harus ikut menahan Jounouchi. Untungnya, adik Jounouchi datang dan membantu menenangkan Jounouchi. Sampai saat ini, hanya Shizuka yang mampu membuat Jounouchi tenang. Itu pun di luar pengawasan Kenjou, ayah dari Jounouchi.

Anzu mengelap peluh pada dahi dan lehernya, ia berkeringat cukup banyak dan staminanya berkurang karena harus menahan Jounouchi. Gadis bermata biru tersebut menengok ke samping, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut putih dan berkulit pucat tengah mengambil nafas panjang.

"Ryou? Maaf jika kau sampai kelelahan," ucap Anzu meminta maaf. Ryou mengalihkan pandangannya pada Anzu, pemuda albino tersebut tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri," kata Ryou.

Anzu terdiam mendengar itu, ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Lebih tepatnya, pada 2 orang pria yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Mereka juga tampak kelelahan, juga berkeringat cukup banyak. Otogi dan Honda.

/Ya Tuhan… sampai kapan harus seperti ini?/ pikir Anzu melalui batinnya, sedih melihat keadaan mereka semua. Perlahan, ia mendongak dan menatap pintu ruangan yang hampir setiap hari selalu dilihatnya.

/Kumohon… kembalilah seperti semua…/ Anzu menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lemah. Kesal, karena beranggapan kalau harapannya itu harapan yang kosong dan tak mungkin terkabul. Ia tak pernah yakin harapannya itu terwujud, bahkan ia tak ingin mengharapkannya. Tak sadar, butiran-butiran mutiara bening telah mengalir perlahan pada parasnya.

"Ada apa, ini?"

Anzu tersentak, begitu pula dengan Ryou, Honda dan Otogi. Seto melangkahkan kakinya cepat, agak terburu-buru bersama adik perempuannya dan seorang pria yang tidak dikenal oleh keempat orang itu. Entah siapa orang yang dibawa oleh Seto.

"Kaiba? Maaf, Jounouchi hampir memasuki ruangan itu. Tapi, dia sudah kami pindahkan ke ruangan lain. Dengan bantuan Shizuka-chan," terang Anzu, sesegera mungkin menjelaskannya pada Seto. Seto mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada pria yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya. Pria itu juga menggandeng tangan adik perempuan Seto, Ruega.

" Dartz, Tolong kau urus dia. Dan…" Seto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ruega, "… Jaga anak ini," pinta Seto. Dartz tersenyum ramah, sebelum menarik tangan Ruega dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding kaca tersebut. Meninggalkan Seto dan yang lainnya di luar ruangan.

"Kaiba, siapa pria itu?" Tanya Otogi, setelah terdiam agak lama.

Seto tak menjawab, ia justru melangkahkan kakinya lemas dan berjalan agak lunglai menuju kursi panjang yang sudah tersedia di samping pintu ruangan dinding kaca. Kondisi ruangan yang gelap, membuat orang-orang kesulitan untuk melihat ke dalamnya. Terkecuali jika sudah siang, itu pun kalau sinar Sang Phoenix tidak terlindungi oleh awan mendung.

"Kaiba?" panggil Otogi, masih menunggu penjelasan dari Seto. Begitu pula dengan semua yang ada di depan ruangan dinding kaca tersebut, terkecuali Seto.

"Tunggu saja, cukup serahkan semua ini padanya…" jawab Seto tak jelas, CEO muda tersebut memijit pelipisnya. Rasa pusing mulai membuat kepalanya terasa sakit, pikirannya jadi tak menentu.

Otogi, Honda, Anzu dan Ryou saling berpandangan, tak mengerti akan jawaban Seto. Tapi, mereka tahu 1 hal. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

Waktu pun berlalu, tak ada yang menyadari kalau sudah lewat beberapa jam. Pikiran mereka terlalu focus pada apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan, bahkan tak ada yang berani membuat suara. Keheningan telah menemani mereka selama beberapa jam, sunyi senyap. Bahkan, mereka tak menyadari kalau Jounouchi telah kembali bersama Shizuka dan kini duduk di sebelah Seto.

Sudah lebih dari 5 jam, tak ada yang berubah sedikit pun. Hanya hawa yang semakin dingin, entah berasal dari angin yang masuk dari celah-celah atau pun suhu AC yang rendah. Mungkin itu berasal dari diri mereka sendiri, dikarenakan rasa cemas, takut dan khawatir yang berlebihan.

PRAAAAANGG!

Seto tersentak, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Seto langsung mendobrak pintu ruang dinding kaca tersebut. Tak hanya Seto, tapi juga Jounouchi, Otogi dan Honda. Anzu, Ryou dan Shizuka berada di belakang mereka. Sayangnya, pintu tersebut tak terbuka.

BRAK!

"DARTZ!" seru Seto terus mendobrak pintu tersebut, dengan bantuan dari Jounouchi, Honda dan Otogi. Rasa takut dan cemas semakin merasuki pikiran mereka, keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir perlahan.

BRAK!

"Cih! Sial!" Jounouchi mengepalkan tangannya, kilatan terlihat pada sepasang permata berwarna Karamel miliknya. Bahunya terasa sakit, ia seakan-sekan baru saja mendobrak pintu baja. Padahal, pintu tersebut terbuat dari kaca.

BRAK!

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?!" seru Honda panik, antara cemas dan takut. Pria itu sempat melirik ke belakang, dan menjadi semakin cemas saat melihat wajah Shizuka yang memucat dan berkeringat dingin.

BRAK!

"Kaiba! Apa tidak ada kunci atau sejenisnya untuk membuka pintu ini?!" Tanya Otogi sambil berteriak, ia tak bisa mengontrol volume suara karena kepanikannya.

Ryou sendiri sibuk menghentikan Anzu dan Shizuka yang ingin ikut mendobrak, tapi Seto sudah melarang mereka. Dan lagi, kesulitan mereka pun semakin bertambah. Pintu itu retak, pecahannya menusuk bahu Jounouchi, Otogi, Honda dan Seto yang masih mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"AAAARRGGHH!" Seto mengerang frustasi, kesal karena pintu tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. Ditambah lagi, bahunya pun ikut terluka karena pecahan kaca dari pintu tersebut. Kekuatannya pun sudah mulai menurun, sejak adanya seseorang yang tinggal dalam ruangan tersebut. Hal itu juga berlaku pada Jounouchi dan yang lainnya, juga pada semua orang yang mengenal dengan baik seseorang yang berada di balik ruangan tersebut. Hal yang selalu dipikirkan mereka sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, telah menyita akal sehat mereka untuk mengatur pola makan sehari-hari dan membuat tubuh mereka kekurangan gizi untuk menambah tenaga.

Dan sekarang, Dartz tengah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut bersama Ruega. Menghadapi seseorang yang sudah lama tinggal di dalam ruangan tersebut, dalam kegelapan yang dalam tanpa cahaya sedikit pun. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam, setelah mereka berdua memasuki ruangan yang seharusnya sudah terlapisi dengan alat kedap suara.

Sayangnya, suara pecahan tersebut telah membuat alat kedap suara menjadi tidak berfungsi. 1 kesimpulan yang sama, kesimpulan yang terpikir secara otomatis dan spontan pada mereka semua.

Dartz dan Ruega dalam bahaya.

Sambil menahan sakit, Seto kembali mendobrak pintu tersebut. Pecahan kaca kembali menusuk, tapi tak diperdulikannya sedikit pun. Bagi Seto, orang yang berada dari balik pintu kaca tersebut jauh lebih penting. Nyawa mereka sudah dipertaruhkan sejak awal memasuki ruangan tersebut. Jounouchi, Otogi dan Honda pun ikut mendobrak, bahu mereka pun ikut tertusuk pecahan kaca. Cairan merah pun mulai mengalir keluar dari luka-luka mereka yang disebabkan oleh pecahan kaca yang telah merobek kulit mereka dengan kasar.

"Ryou! Lepaskan! Aku ingin membantu mereka!" seru Anzu sambil meronta, ia semakin panik ketika setetes darah terciprat pada wajahnya. Sedangkan Shizuka, ia hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan karena melihat darah dan luka-luka yang berasal dari tubuh kakaknya dan teman-temannya. Ryou sendiri ikut panik, ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil tetap menahan pergerakan Anzu dan menahan tubuh Shizuka yang hampir terjatuh saat melihat darah yang menetes dari luka kakaknya.

"Seto-sama!" Isono dan beberapa Perawat lain muncul, mereka berlari menghampiri Seto yang masih sibuk dengan pintu yang sedari tadi tak bisa dibuka. Beberapa Bodyguard lain pun ikut bersama Isono. Sayangnya, Seto tidak peduli pada permintaan Isono yang memintanya untuk berhenti mendobrak pintu. Bodyguard lain pun kewalahan pada Jounouchi, Otogi dan Honda yang bersikeras untuk tetap bersama Seto dan mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, Isono dan beberapa Bodyguard yang menjadi bawahannya hanya bisa terdiam. Hanya Perawat yang bertindak, mereka segera mengurus Shizuka dan membantu Ryou menahan Anzu.

**xXx**

**Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan…**

"Waaah~ Ru kira di dalam juga gelap, rupanya di dalam terang~" seorang gadis kecil terlihat begitu gembira di dalam sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang kecil dan 1 rak buku. Seorang pria yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis kecil itu.

"Ru bisa melihat?" Tanya pria itu, agak heran dengan perkataan gadis kecil itu. Ruega menatap pria yang ada di sampingnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Tentu saja bisa, sangat! Kamarnya, kan, terang?" balas Ruega heran, gadis kecil itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa Dartz-san tidak bisa? Atau mata Dartz-san bermasalah seperti Seto-nii? Seto-nii juga pernah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Dartz-san," terang Ruega polos. Ia semakin heran melihat Dartz yang hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil.

/Semua orang pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama, hanya kau yang bisa melihat keseluruhan ruangan ini, Ru…/ pikir Dartz melalui batinnya, /Jadi… memang benar kalau anak ini juga termasuk,/ sambung Dartz. Kali ini, Dartz melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya 'seseorang' yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut selama 3 tahun.

Sayangnya, kegelapan yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut membuatnya sulit untuk melihat. Karena itulah, Dartz meminta Seto untuk mengizinkannya membawa Ruega ketika mereka masih di Cafe.

**Flashback: On**

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Berhubung hal ini juga berhubungan langsung dengan dia," ucap Dartz memutuskan, setelah menimbang-nimbang akan membantu Seto atau tidak.

Seto menghela nafas lega, lega karena ia berhasil meminta bantuan Dartz. Karena Psikiater tersebut agak sulit untuk dimintai bantuan sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk terus bersama keluarganya, Pemerintah pun mengalami kesulitan untuk meminta bantuan Psikiater tersebut.

"Tapi," ucap Dartz mendadak. Seto kembali menatapnya, apa ada syarat yang harus ia penuhi? Seto sudah cukup kesulitan untuk menghubungi Dartz, bersyukur mereka adalah teman dan Dartz pernah memberitahu E-mail miliknya pada Seto.

"Apa?" Tanya Seto. Dartz hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Biarkan Ruega bersamaku…"

**Flashback: OFF**

Mengingat hal itu, Dartz tersenyum lemah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ruega yang masih melihat sekeliling dengan semangat, entah apa yang dilihat gadis kecil bermarga Kaiba tersebut.

"Ru?" panggil Dartz, Ruega segera menoleh padanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa di sini ada seseorang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ruega semakin heran pada Dartz. Dartz sendiri agak heran pada Ruega saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu, walau sekarang sudah tak terlalu heran karena Dartz sudah menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Ruega. Mungkin, hanya Ruega yang tidak mengerti pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Melihat Ruega yang hanya diam, Dartz segera menjelaskan.

"Mataku sedikit rabun karena terlalu banyak membaca dengan jarak dekat, makanya aku tak terlalu bisa melihat. Kacamatku tertinggal," terang Dartz.

Bohong.

Ya, berbohong.

Dartz terpaksa berbohong, pasti gadis kecil itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Matanya tidak rabun, tapi ia memang kesulitan untuk melihat. Di dalam sana memang tak terlihat apa pun, hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Dartz sendiri harus berusaha hanya untuk melihat Ruega yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ruega mengangguk paham, tak menyadari sedikit pun kebohongan Dartz. Gadis kecil itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menunjuk ke tengah ruangan. Dartz mulai bingung, ia tak melihat apa pun. Walau pun ia berusaha melihat dan menyipitkan matanya, hanya ada kegelapan dan lantai yang terlihat pada indera penglihatannya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Dartz pada Ruega.

Ruega mengangguk, senyuman lebar terlihat pada wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu melepas pegangan tangannya pada Dartz, lalu berlari menuju tengah ruangan. Meninggalkan Dartz yang masih terdiam. Saat tersadar, Dartz menyadari kalau Ruega sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Dartz ingin menyusul gadis itu, namun, kegelapan telah menutupi pandangannya.

"Ru!" seru Dartz memanggil Ruega, pria itu mulai panik. Sayangnya, hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya dan hanya kegelapan yang menjawabnya. Dartz semakin panik, pria itu mulai memberanikan diri menuju ke tengah ruangan.

"Dartz-san!" seketika, sepasang tangan telah menangkap tangan kanannya. Dartz agak terkejut dan panik, namun segera menenangkan dirinya saat melihat wajah Ruega yang terlihat semakin gembira.

"Dartz-san! Ru benar-benar senang sekarang! Ayo ikuti, Ru!" seru Ruega gembira, matanya menutup dan senyuman lebar terlihat jelas pada parasnya. Wajah yang menggemaskan untuk anak-anak seperti diri Ruega, bahkan tingkah dan sifatnya yang polos itu semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan bagi orang-orang dewasa. Siapa pun pasti menginginkan anak seperti Ruega, terutama jika anak itu sering menghibur mereka dan penurut.

Mungkin.

Dartz terkejut, tapi pria itu tidak melawan atau pun menahan tangannya ditarik oleh Ruega menuju tengah ruangan. Sekilas, Dartz sempat merasakan hawa dingin yang serasa menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Kenapa ia merasa takut?

Tanpa Dartz sadari, ada yang menyunggingkan senyuman yang hanya bisa ditunjukkan oleh _Lucifer_.

"Di sini!" Ruega berhenti menarik tangan Dartz, gadis kecil itu melepaskan tangan Dartz dan berjalan menjauhi Dartz dengan langkah mundur. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di belakang tubuh, matanya masih belum terbuka dan senyumannya masih terlihat jelas pada wajahnya.

"Dartz-san, lihatlah ke belakang Ru!" ucap Ruega.

Dartz menatap Ruega heran, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Ruega.

Gelap.

Hening.

Sepi.

Dartz tetap melihat ke belakang Ruega, walau sesekali memandangi Ruega yang tak mengubah posisinya dan tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Keheningan pun terjadi di antara mereka, tak ada yang membuat suara atau pun bergerak.

Gelap.

Hening.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Kegelapan di mana-mana.

Suasana begitu hening.

Terlalu sepi di dalam ruangan.

Sunyi senyap.

Mungkinkah?

Tap.

Dartz tersentak, ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Walau tidak yakin, karena suara itu berasal dari belakang Ruega. Bisa saja Ruega yang menghentakkan kakinya, tapi Dartz tidak melihat pergerakan sedikit pun pada Ruega.

Jangan-jangan…

Tap.

Tap.

Kembali terdengar. Dartz melihat sekeliling, ia tak melihat apa-apa. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir, ia mulai merasakan takut. Tapi, Dartz berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Tap Tap Tap

Kali ini, Dartz benar-benar yakin kalau ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Suara langkah kaki tersebut semakin keras, seseorang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan yang membuat Dartz yakin, seseorang itu berada di belakang Ruega.

Tap!

Akhirnya, Dartz telah melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi melangkah di belakang Ruega. Sosok yang kini berada tepat di belakang Ruega, terlindungi oleh kegelapan. Tapi, Dartz mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Terutama, saat ia melihat sepasang permata merah Crymson.

Ruega tersenyum senang, kedua matanya terbuka. Gadis kecil berambut cokelat brunette tersebut berbalik dan menerjang sosok pemilik sepasang permata merah Crymson tersebut, memeluknya dan berseru dengan gembira. Sedangkan sosok tersebut, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Dartz memberanikan diri mendekati sosok tersebut, pandangannya tak lepas dari sepasang mata Crymson yang ada di hadapannya. Rasa takutnya seolah menghilang, walau masih ada sedikit rasa takut yang merasuki pikirannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," sapa Dartz, pria itu mencoba untuk tersenyum di hadapan sosok itu.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya, tak ada jawaban atau pun pergerakan. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sepasang permata merah yang tak lagi memancarkan cahaya, seolah redup atau palsu. Hanya ada kekosongan dan kehampaan yang terlihat. Walau pun begitu, Dartz yakin kalau sosok di hadapannya ini mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa," sambung Dartz ramah.

Tetap tak ada perubahan, tak ada jawaban atau pun pergerakan.

Dartz menghapus senyumannya, sudah waktunya untuk serius. Lagipula, sosok di hadapannya ini tak akan membalas sapaannya.

"Langsung saja, di mana Yugi? Atem…"

Deg!

Dartz tersenyum, ia berhasil membuat pergerakan pada sosok itu. Ruega tak mengubah posisinya, malah semakin erat memeluk sosok itu. Wajah Ruega terlindungi oleh rambut panjangnya.

Keheningan pun kembali menemani mereka, tak peduli sudah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu. Mereka tetap berada dalam posisi yang sama, tak ada perubahan.

**Table no mukou no kimi ni  
Shaberi kaketeiru no ni  
Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai  
Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni**

"… Hukum!"

"Eh?" Dartz tersentak, dilihatnya Ruega mulai mendorong sosok itu. Karena membelakangi Dartz, pria itu tak bisa melihat wajah Ruega. Tapi, Dartz sedikit khawatir saat melihat Ruega yang terus mendorong sosok itu hingga terus mundur.

"Ru? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Dartz, ia berjalan mengikuti 2 orang yang ada di depannya.

"Dihukum!" seru Ruega, ia semakin gencar mendorong sosok yang ada di depannya. Dartz mulai panik, terutama saat mendengar suara Ruega yang nadanya mulai berubah.

"Ru?! Ada apa denganmu?!" Dartz mulai panik, ia tak bisa bergerak sembarangan. Kegelapan di hadapannya menghalangi jalannya, ia tak bisa berjalan dengan cepat. Ingin berlari, tapi ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Tanpa disadari oleh Dartz, terdapat lemari buku yang menjadi tujuan Ruega. Sosok itu tak menghentikan tindakan Ruega, tapi malah berjalan mundur dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Sesuai dengan kuatnya dorongan Ruega. Selain itu, di atas lemari tersebut terdapat vas keramik. Awalnya untuk menaruh bunga, namun bunganya telah lama layu.

"Seto-nii pernah bilang, kalau berbuat salah harus dihukum. Jadi, sekarang Ru akan menghukum Atem-nee!"

BRUAAKK! PRAAAANGG!

"RU! ATEM!"

Dartz menjerit panik, ia langsung berlari mendekati Ruega dan Atem. Walau tak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan, Dartz bisa merasakan di mana mereka berada melalui hawa panas yang dikeluarkan oleh Ruega dan arah dari suara tubrukan dan pecahan. Walau hanya mendengar suara, Dartz sudah memiliki firasat yang begitu buruk.

Sebuah cengiran khas Ruega kembali terpasang pada wajahnya, cengiran yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia perlihatkan. Walau pun Ruega juga memasang cengirannya beberapa kali, itu bukanlah cengiran khas yang dimiliki Ruega. Tapi, entah kenapa terlihat berbeda. Di mata Dartz, ekspresi wajah ceria yang ditunjukkan Ruega justru berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat.

BRAK!

"Dartz!"

Dartz tersentak, ia segera menengok ke arah sumber suara dengan cepat. Dugaannya, suara itu berasal dari pintu masuk. Sepertinya, ada yang mendobrak pintu tersebut dari luar. Padahal, pintu itu tak terkunci. Tapi, kenapa tidak terbuka?

"Dartz-san, pintunya sudah dikunci oleh Atem-nee. Tenang saja," terang Ruega, dari kata-katanya, seolah-olah hanya ada kepolosan dan riang. Dartz mendecak kesal, kesabarannya hampir habis. Antara menahan rasa panik, takut, cemas, khawatir dan marah. Panik karena keadaan, takut pada apa yang akan terjadi, cemas dan khawatir pada kedua orang yang berada 1 ruangan dengannya, juga marah pada mereka berdua yang membiarkan pintu terkunci.

**xXx**

Kembali keluar, beberapa menit setelahnya…

BRAK!

"AYO! Sedikit lagi!" seru Anzu, memberikan semangat pada semua orang yang sibuk mendobrak pintu ruangan dinding kaca tersebut. Ruangan yang telah menjadi kamar Atem selama bertahun-tahun terakhir, selama 3 tahun sejak kejadian datangnya keturunan Lucifer dari gerbang pintu _Neraka_.

"AAARRGGHH!"

BRRRRUUUUAAAAAKK!

PRRRAAAAAAANGG!

"BERHASIL!"

Akhirnya, usaha yang mereka lakukan membuahkan hasil. Pintu kamar tersebut berhasil terbuka, bahkan menimbulkan efek dentuman dan pecahan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Hal itu mengejutkan semua orang, bahkan yang berada di dalam ruangan juga ikut terperanjat.

Seto merintih sakit, luka sobekan kulit pada lengan dan bahunya membuatnya sulit menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Untungnya, tangan kanannya masih bisa digunakan. Sambil menahan sakit, Seto berlari memasuki ruangan dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"RU! DARTZ! ATEM!" seru Seto, matanya memperhatikan sekeliling dengan cepat. Tidak peduli akan kegelapan yang membuat matanya sulit melihat, rasa panik mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Hal ini tak hanya terjadi pada Seto, tapi juga pada Jounouchi dan yang lainnya. Isono segera bertindak, ia segera menyalakan lampu ruangan.

KLAP!

Seketika, ruangan menjadi terang. Hanya saja, lampu ruangan tersebut tidak membuat ruangan benar-benar terang. Setidaknya, itu cukup untuk membuat semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas keseluruhan tempat itu. Dan… yang mereka lihat adalah…

"RU!" jerit Seto, matanya membulat sempurna.

* * *

**Jounouchi's POV**

Ra…

Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa melihat hal ini? Kenapa ini bukan mimpi? Kenapa harus kenyataan?

Tidak…

Bukan.

Bukan gadis kecil itu.

Juga bukan Psikiater ternama atau pun penghuni kamar ini.

Tapi…

Tempat ini… Ruangan ini…

Entah kenapa, ruangan ini terasa mengerikan. Ra! Tolong jangan terlalu membenciku! Apa salahku hingga melihat hal yang mengerikan seperti ini? Oh, tidak! Bukan! Ini pasti mimpi. Ya, ini pasti hanya mimpi! Sebentar lagi, aku akan bangun dan merasakan dinginnya air es yang biasa disiram Shizuka padaku hanya untuk membangunkanku.

Ya… Aku berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang serba putih, hanya ada tumpukan buku yang membuat warnanya terlihat berbeda. Juga, dari banyaknya variasi busana yang dipakai setiap orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Tapi, ada yang membuat ruangan ini terlihat begitu mengerikan. Terutama, saat mataku melihat cairan merah yang terciprat pada lantai.

Tunggu dulu! Ada yang berbeda!

Ya Tuhan, Ra… ini benar-benar mimpi, kan?

Aku melihatnya…

Seorang wanita yang mirip dengan sahabat terbaikku sebelum sahabatku telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Seorang gadis kecil beriris biru Lazuli yang biasanya selalu terlihat cerah dan menyejukkan, juga menghibur setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Tapi…

Yang ada di penglihatanku, aku justru melihat aliran darah yang mengalir dari bahu kiri wanita itu. Juga sebuah pisau kecil yang berada dalam genggaman gadis kecil itu dan entah bagaimana bisa terlihat mengerikan di mataku. Dan lagi, entah hal ini memang berasal dari penglihatanku atau bukan. Aku melihat kegelapan yang berada di sekeliling mereka, terutama pada gadis kecil itu.

Ini pasti mimpi! Bagaimana mungkin bisa terlihat kegelapan di ruangan yang sudah mendapat penerangan? Jika itu bayangan, maka aku tak akan heran. Tapi, ini bukan bayangan! Ini benar-benar kegelapan!

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengusap-usapkan mataku, lalu kembali membukanya dan menajamkan penglihatanku. Apa kegelapan itu hilang? Tidak, justru semakin gelap dan terlihat semakin memenuhi ruangan.

A…Aku… A-Aku takut! Mimpi macam apa ini!?

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, kakiku terasa lemas. Keringat dingin mengalir semakin deras, bahkan aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuhku semakin terasa dingin. Dan aku yakin, ini bukanlah dingin yang berasal dari AC atau pun angin yang masuk lewat celah-celah. Ini murni disebabkan oleh rasa takutku!

Aku terlalu takut! Kenapa aku bisa memimpikan hal ini?! Ra! Tolong katakana kalau ini hanya bunga tidur!

Tunggu! Apa itu?

Kenapa… terlihat sulur tanaman berduri dan berwarna hitam? Kulihat, sulur itu melilit ke seluruh tubuh Ruega. Dan, lehernya dililit hingga 3 kali putaran. Ya Tuhan, Ra! Kenapa bisa sangat mengerikan! Dan… kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak? Ra! Tolong jangan halangi aku! Aku ingin menolong Ruega! Dia hanya anak kecil! Dia membutuhkan pertolongan!

Cih! Sial! Tubuhku tidak mau menuruti kemauanku!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping, aku tidak tahan melihat keadaan Ruega dan Atem. Kali ini, kulihat Kaiba yang ada di sebelahku. Cih! Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia tidak lihat keadaan adiknya? Kenapa CEO Arrogant itu bisa tetap tenang? Kulihat, keadaan yang lain juga sama sepertiku. Walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanku sendiri dan keadaan mereka, aku yakin kalau kami merasakan hal yang sama. Kecuali CEO Arrogant itu, cih!

BRUK!

Eh?

Lho?

Bagaimana bisa?

Kulihat, Kaiba terjatuh berlutut, butiran-butiran air matanya menetes. Ke-kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Eh? Tunggu… Wajahnya memucat? Kenapa bisa? Bahkan, terlalu pucat. Mulutnya juga terbuka, tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat. Ra… Apa aku terlalu _Negative Thinking_?

"Te-Terang!"

Eh?

Kali ini, pandangan semua orang teralihkan pada Ruega. Kulihat, gadis kecil yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri, kini menatap kedua tangannya dengan wajah pucat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, kilatan rasa takut yang berlebihan terlihat pada matanya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Mimpi macam apa ini!?

"Terang…! Terang! Kenapa terang sekali!? Seto-nii! Atem-nee! Dartz-san! Jou-nii! Kalian semua di mana?! Ini terlalu terang! Ru tidak bisa melihat! Seto-nii!" jerit Ruega histeris, ia terlihat semakin takut. Pisau di tangannya, tak sengaja membuat kulit lengannya sobek dan aliran darah pun mengalir keluar.

Terang? Apanya yang terang? Rasanya penerangan malah terlihat redup, setidaknya bisa membuat kami bisa melihat seisi ruangan keseluruhan. Tapi, kenapa dengan anak itu?

Ya Tuhan… Ruega terlihat seperti anak kecil, tidak… seharusnya dia bukan anak kecil lagi! Umurnya sudah hampir menginjak kepala dua, tapi tinggi tubuhnya hanya sedikit berubah, sama seperti tinggi Yugi. Tapi, Ruega masih seperti anak-anak. Bahkan, sekarang ia terlihat ketakutan layaknya anak-anak yang bermimpi buruk dan memerlukan seseorang untuk menenangkannya.

Hanya saja, ini bukan mimpi buruk! Sekarang aku yakin, ini kenyataan!

Ruega kembali menjerit, kali ini dipenuhi dengan rasa takut dan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Teriakannya benar-benar terasa memenuhi pendengaranku, bahkan aku sampai ikut merasakan sakit. Teriakan itu terasa menusuk, begitu sakit. Apa ini yang dirasakan Ruega? Kenapa bisa? Kenapa gadis kecil polos sepertinya bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan?

Ugh… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

**End Jounouchi's POV**

* * *

Sedari tadi, hanya Atem yang tidak merubah ekspresi. Hanya diam, tenang, kosong dan hampa. Walau matanya tetap tidak dialihkan dari Ruega yang masih menjerit-jerit histeris dan terlihat begitu kesakitan. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Matanya justru bergantian menatap Ruega dan pisau kecil yang terjatuh dari tangan Ruega. Untuk yang kedua puluh lima, barulah Atem berhenti dan tatapan matanya berada pada pisau tersebut.

Perlahan, Atem berdiri. Ia tak merasakan rasa sakit mau pun perih dari kepalanya yang terluka, bahkan aliran darah yang masih mengalir keluar. Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Ruega yang sekarang terduduk sambil mengerang sakit. Tidak, bukan. Bukan Ruega yang menjadi tujuan Atem, melainkan pisau yang tergeletak tepat di samping Ruega.

Atem membungkuk, meraih pisau itu. Tak ada yang menyadari pergerakan Ruega, semuanya terlalu focus pada Ruega yang terlihat sedang menjerit-jerit dan mengerang menahan sakit. Perlahan, namun pasti. Tangan Atem yang memegang pisau terangkat, sinar cahaya dari lampu yang digunakan untuk menerangi ruangan terpantul dari mata pisau dan membuat semua orang tersadar. Sayangnya, sudah terlambat. Pisau sudah terangkat dengan begitu tinggi, korban pun telah siap dan tak berdaya. Pisau tersebut segera diayunkan, tepat menuju gadis kecil yang masih terduduk takut dan kesakitan.

"RUUUU! AWAASS!"

CRASH!

* * *

**Dartz's POV**

Ya Tuhan… Kami-sama, apa ini? Kenapa dugaanku salah? Sebetulnya, apa yang terjadi? Atem… Ru… kalian berdua… sebenarnya, siapa kalian? Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan tindakan aneh seperti ini?

Kedua lututku terjatuh di atas lantai, aku tidak bisa bertahan menopang tubuhku lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin berseru sekuat yang aku bisa, berteriak dan mengeluarkan semua yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak suka berada di sini, aku tidak ingin berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. I-ini… Ini mengerikan! Tidak, terlalu mengerikan!

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, terdiam melihat tetesan darah yang mengalir. Hal yang membuat jantungku terasa ditusuk ribuan benda tajam, terutama saat melihat hal yang terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik. Aku melihatnya, aku telah melihatnya.

Atem… telah menggoreskan pisau itu pada pergelangan tangannya sendiri, dan membiarkan tetesan darahnya mengalir hingga membasahi rambut Ruega. Darah itu juga mengalir melewati wajah Ruega. Ruega sendiri, tidak lagi menjerit atau mengerang sakit. Yang dilakukannya, hanya diam dan menatap Atem.

**End Dartz's POV**

* * *

Bagaikan sebuah lukisan, semua hanya bisa terdiam menatap seorang wanita dewasa dan gadis kecil yang sedari tadi melakukan hal aneh.

Oh, bukan…

Ini bukanlah hal yang aneh, justru ini hal yang sangat wajar.

Perlahan, Atem menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Wanita itu membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya, ia menarik tangan Ruega agar gadis kecil itu berdiri. Sementara Ruega, hanya diam sambil menatap Atem.

"Keluarlah, _Ai_. Ini ayah," pinta Atem. Ruega sedikit tersentak, untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun lamanya, Ruega kembali mendengar Atem berbicara.

Tunggu dulu! Bukan! Salah!

Itu bukan Atem, tubuhnya memang tubuh Atem. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Warna mata menjadi Amethys, suaranya juga berbeda.

"Yu-Yugi?" ucap Jounouchi tanpa sadar, akal sehat seolah menghilang dari pikirannya. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut hanya bisa terdiam, terdiam melihat 'Atem' yang ada di depannya. 'Atem' menengok ke arah Jounouchi, sambil tersenyum ramah. Dirinya terlihat senang saat melihat Jounouchi.

"Hei, Jou! Sudah lama tidak bertemu," sapa 'Atem', lebih tepatnya, Yugi yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuh Atem.

Sayangnya, Jou hanya diam dan tak membalas perkataan Yugi. Yugi tersenyum sedih, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ruega. Ruega pun mengalami perubahan, poninya memanjang dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tubuhnya juga terlihat lebih tinggi, rambutnya juga berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

Perubahan drastis, apa ini?

Yugi terdiam melihat itu, sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Ruega. Tapi…

Plak!

Ruega menepis tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Yugi terkejut. Hening sejenak, karena Yugi hanya bisa terdiam melihat reaksi Ruega. Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? Kenapa bisa terjadi perubahan pada tubuhnya? Dan lagi, ke mana anak Innocent bermarga Kaiba yang jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan semua orang, terkecuali untuk Yugi dan Ruega. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ruega, sedangkan Yugi…

"_Ai_…"

DEG!

Seolah tersengat listrik, tubuh Ruega sempat bergetar. Tapi, tak berlangsung lama, karena Ruega langsung berteriak keras sembari mendorong Yugi yang berada dalam tubuh Atem.

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN SOK AKRAB!"

BRUK!

"Aaaahhh…!" rintih Yugi, punggungnya terbentur keras. Belum sempat Yugi bergerak, mata pisau bernodakan cairan merah telah berada tepat di depan matanya. Dengan agak membungkuk, Ruega memegang pisau itu tidak dari ganggang pisau. Melainkan, dari pertengahan pisau dan hanya menyisakan mata pisau yang berjarak 1 inch di depan Yugi.

Dartz yang sudah tersadar, hanya bisa menahan Jounouchi dan yang lainnya dan ingin mendekati Yugi dan Ruega, sembari memperhatikan tindakan yang dilakukan Ruega dan Yugi dengan seksama karena Dartz yang berada paling dekat dengan jarak antara kedua orang itu. Terlebih lagi, Dartz juga mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Seto. Memang, Seto tak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal yang dianggapnya tak masuk akal. Namun, hal ini berhubungan langsung dengan adik perempuan dan sepupu jauhnya. Sudah pasti, Seto merasa kesulitan untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

Ruega tak bergeming, hanya diam menatap Yugi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Yugi membalas tatapan mata Ruega dengan tatapan mata yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah, terutama saat ia melihat kedua permata merah semerah darah yang berkilat tajam namun dipenuhi dengan penderitaan, kekosongan dan kehampaan. Perlahan, Yugi meraih tangan Ruega yang menggenggam pisau dengan lembut dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya, lalu bangkit berdiri.

Kali ini, Ruega sedikit lebih tenang dan hanya mundur saat Yugi berdiri di hadapannya. Walau pun begitu, gadis kecil itu tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikit pun. Yugi menatap dalam kedua permata merah yang dimiliki Ruega, oh… bukan, bukan Ruega. Namun, seseorang yang dipanggil Yugi dengan nama '_Ai_'.

"Kau… marah padaku, _Ai_?" ucap Yugi pelan, berhati-hati agar 'Ai' tidak marah lagi dan mungkin kali ini berbuat hal lain yang jauh lebih parah daripada mendorongnya. 1 hal yang bisa diduga oleh Yugi, 'Ai' tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Aku meninggalkanmu dan kalian semua. Aku juga sudah menelantarkanmu dan membuatmu tak bisa hidup kembali…"

"…,"

"Tak kusangka, justru hal inilah yang terjadi… Bukan alam Barzah yang biasa dilihat orang-orang yang telah 'pergi', melainkan alam bayangan…"

"…,"

"Tapi, yang mana pun pilihan yang Ayah pilih… hasilnya akan sama saja,"

"…,"

"Maaf, _Ai_… yang Ayah lakukan justru menambah penderitaanmu…" Setelah mengatakan itu, Yugi mengulurkan tangannya pada _Ai_.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

"Ah…!" Yugi terkejut, bahkan keterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat melihat butiran-butiran mutiara bening yang mulai mengalir secara perlahan pada paras gadis kecil di hadapannya ini. Melihat hal itu, hati Yugi terasa sakit dan sesak. Tak tega melihat _Ai_ menangis di hadapannya, menangis karena tak tahan dengan penderitaannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"A-_Ai_…" panggil Yugi cemas, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia ingin memeluk gadis kecil itu, menenangkan gadis itu, menghibur dan melakukan apa pun yang bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis, tenang dan kembali tersenyum. Walau itu tak mungkin terjadi, sampai saat ini, Yugi tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Tak pernah sekali pun melihat senyuman _Ai_, seseorang yang berada dalam tubuh Ruega.

* * *

**I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand**

* * *

"Kau tidak pernah melihatku, kau hanya melihat wanita itu!"

"…,"

"Hanya anak pemilik tubuh inilah yang selalu melihatku! Dia juga selalu berbicara denganku!"

".. A… _Ai_…!"

"TAPI KENAPA JUSTRU ANAK INI YANG AYAH PERHATIKAN!? AYAH TAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKANKU! BAHKAN IBU JUGA TAK PERNAH MELIHATKU SEDETIK PUN!"

Yugi terdiam seribu bahasa, ia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bentakan dari anaknya sendiri. Sedangkan _Ai_, justru terengah-engah setelah berteriak sedemikian kerasnya. Tetesan air mata sudah tak mengalir lagi pada paras gadis itu, justru mengalir pada paras Atem. Tunggu! Atem? Ke mana Yugi?

_Ai_ terkejut, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. Terlebih lagi, saat matanya melihat sepasang permata yang warnanya mirip dengan permata miliknya. Bedanya adalah terdapat bendungan air mata pada kedua permata merah Crymson milik Atem, bahkan mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Kau marah pada Ibu, _Ai_…?"

Pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Yugi, hanya reaksi _Ai_-lah yang berbeda. Kali ini, _Ai_ terlihat ketakutan. Bahkan, ia pun mundur beberapa langkah.

Tak peduli seberapa banyaknya orang yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, Atem dan _Ai_ seolah-olah tak menyadari kehadiran semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Seakan-akan, di ruangan itu tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada mereka berdua. Atem mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu menyentuh luka pada bahunya. Luka yang cukup parah, tapi ia masih bisa bertahan. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Lalu, Atem mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menutupi wajahnya, lebih tepatnya, membiarkan tetesan air mata membasahi tangan kanannya.

Entah kenapa, _Ai_ terlihat gemetar dan takut. Atem menyadari hal itu, wanita itu pun mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada _Ai_. Perlahan, mendekati _Ai_ yang semakin lama justru mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya mencapai dinding. Sementara Atem, semakin lama semakin mendekati _Ai_.

"_Blood and Cry_…," ucap Atem, sembari mendekati _Ai_ yang masih meringkuk ketakutan. "Kau takut pada keduanya, kan? Kau takut melihat darah, kau juga tak suka melihat orang menangis…" sambung Atem, wanita itu berhenti mendekati _Ai_ setelah jaraknya hanya tersisa 1 meter.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_Ai_ berteriak kencang, berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Tubuhnya pun jatuh tersungkur, hanya dinding yang bisa menjadi sandaran bagi tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Ruega kembali seperti semula. Kesadaran _Ai_ menghilang, tergantikan dengan Ruega.

Atem menyipitkan matanya, lalu menutup matanya dengan putus asa. Kedua tangannya terulur ke bawah, bagaikan tangan boneka yang sudah lemah dan rapuh. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dan meraih pecahan vas yang berujung tajam. Kemudian, kembali mendekati Ruega yang meringkuk dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, mengerang bagaikan sedang menahan sakit dan menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya.

"Ru, ada apa?" Tanya Atem, wanita itu berlutut di samping Ruega. Senyuman tersungging pada paras cantiknya, tangan kanannya terulur dan menepuk kepala Ruega. Menenangkan gadis kecil itu sembari mengelus rambut panjangnya, rambut yang cantik, sayang jika ternodai oleh darah.

"Ru… katakan, ada apa denganmu? Dan, di mana _Ai_?" Tanya Atem, sambil mengangkat wajah Ruega dengan kedua tangannya. Sembap, penuh bekas darah, air mata yang masih mengalir dengan begitu derasnya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Atem saat melihat wajah Ruega, rasa bersalah pun hinggap padanya.

"M-Master…" ucap Ruega pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Suara rintihan, erangan dan isakannya jauh lebih keras daripada saat gadis kecil itu berbicara. Namun, Atem masih bisa mendengarkan suaranya. "… J-ja-jangan hukum Master… Ru saja y-yang di…hu-hukum!" sambung Ruega, tetesan air matanya semakin banyak dan matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi membendung semuanya. Atem tersenyum mendengar itu, wanita itu menutup matanya. Lalu, kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini, Yugi-lah yang menggantikan Atem mengambil alih kesadaran.

"_Ai_, keluarlah. Sekarang!" perintah Yugi tegas, membuat Ruega sedikit tersentak. Tapi, Ruega menurut dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Sebelum perubahan pun kembali pada tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Melihat itu, Yugi justru dengan tenangnya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala _Ai_. Tak sedikit pun mempedulikan _Ai _yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, pria dalam tubuh Atem tersebut malah merengkuh _Ai_ yang berada dalam tubuh Ruega.

"_Ai_… jika sudah besar, ingin jadi apa?" Tanya Yugi, menanyakan hal yang tidak terduga pada _Ai_. Tak hanya _Ai_ yang heran mendengarnya, bahkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Apa pun reaksinya, Yugi tak peduli.

"Jawab, _Ai_. Jika sudah besar, kau ingin jadi apa?" Tanya Yugi, kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Meski heran, _Ai_ tetap menjawab pertanyaan Yugi.

"Apoteker…"

Yugi tersenyum mendengarnya, mendengar jawaban pertanyaannya dari anaknya sendiri. Berlebihan memang, tapi ia sudah merasa bahagia mendengar pertanyaannya dijawab oleh anaknya sendiri. Sedih, kan? Jika selama bertahun-tahun, anak sendiri tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya sendiri? Bahkan, malah dibalas dengan bentakan yang menyakitkan. Inikah rasanya hubungan Ayah dan Anak? Cinta berupa cahaya kasih sayang dari hubungan seorang anak dan seorang Ayah, bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap remeh. Kini, Yugi menyadari kalau pilihan yang dipilihnya itu merupakan pilihan yang salah. 1 yang bisa disadari oleh Yugi, 1 hal penting yang sangat sederhana. Bahkan, terlalu sederhana.

"_Ai_, pekerjaan Apoteker adalah mengurus segala macam obat-obatan. Obat untuk mengobati orang-orang yang sakit," terang Yugi, tangannya mengelus rambut _Ai_ dengan lembut. "Jadi… kau bisa mengobati Ayah?" sambung Yugi.

_Ai_ terdiam.

Perlahan, ia mendongak dan menatap Yugi. Masih dengan tatapan tajam, namun mulai melembut. _Ai_ sempat terdiam untuk beberapa lama, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya, membalas perkataan Yugi.

"Kau tidak sakit,"

Yugi hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, lalu menepuk kepala _Ai_. "Memang tidak, tapi alasan Ayah memintamu untuk mengobati Ayah adalah… Ayah salah. Ingatlah, _Ai_. Semua yang bersalah harus dihukum,"

Salah.

Kata yang sederhana, kata yang sering kali dipakai untuk anak-anak. Tak terkecuali remaja, namun tak jarang juga dipakai untuk orang dewasa. _Ai_ tertegun, sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Perlahan, _Ai_ berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Yugi. Yugi yang heran melihat itu, hanya ikut berdiri dan hanya memperhatikannya dari tempatnya berdiri. Sementara itu, semua orang yang melihat mereka mulai waspada dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh 'Ruega' nantinya.

_Ai_ membungkuk, ia memungut sesuatu dari lantai. Yugi tak bisa melihat apa yang diraih oleh _Ai_, namun firasat Yugi cukup kuat untuk menduga apa yang diambil oleh _Ai_. Tepat saat _Ai_ berbalik, Yugi tersenyum lemah. Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Anzu, Seto dan yang lainnya, jantung mereka berdegup tak terkendali. Masalahnya, masih belum jelas apa yang akan dilakukan _Ai_ dengan benda itu.

"Semua yang bersalah harus dihukum. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menelantarkanku, bahkan aku tidak akan hidup lagi. Jadi, aku harus menghukum Ayah dan Ibu, kan?" Tanya _Ai_, tangan kanannya memainkan pisau kecil yang ada digenggamannya, ia juga menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Evil Smile, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran semua orang saat melihat senyuman itu. Terkecuali bagi Yugi, termasuk Atem.

_Ai_ mulai mendekati Yugi yang berada dalam tubuh Atem, tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tepat setelah gadis itu berada di depan Yugi, senyumannya memudar. Tatapannya kosong, walau kali ini tak terlihat adanya kehampaan dalam kedua permata merah Crymson yang dimilikinya.

"Ayah… Aku tidak ingin memberi hukuman yang berat, karena Ayah sudah minta maaf. Tapi, tidak dengan Ibu…"

Mendengar itu, Yugi hampir saja protes. Tapi, pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes. Karena, Yugi tak sanggup melakukannya ketika melihat tatapan mata _Ai_. Lebih tepatnya, bendungan cairan bening yang menutupi kedua permata merah Crymson tersebut. Walau pun begitu, Yugi hanya bisa memakluminya. Oleh karena itu, Yugi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan perkataan _Ai_.

"Lakukanlah, _Ai_…" ucap Yugi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu, memeluk buah hatinya sendiri. Walau dalam tubuh orang lain, Yugi tak akan peduli akan hal itu. Lagipula, _Ai_ pun sama dengan Yugi.

"Sayonara, Chichi'ue…Haha'ue…"

CRAAATT!

* * *

_**I'm so lonely broken angel  
I'm so lonely, listen to my heart  
One and only broken angel  
Come and save me, before I fall apart**_

* * *

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Anzu, spontan menutup wajahnya karena takut. Tak hanya Anzu, bahkan Shizuka sampai bersembunyi di balik tubuh kakaknya. Otogi dan Honda hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Ryou, Seto dan Dartz hanya bisa menganga, terutama Seto. Tubuh CEO muda itu telah ambruk, tak kuat menopang tubuhnya.

"Ukh…" Yugi memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dari tubuh Atem. Dan pria itu pun yakin kalau Atem juga ikut merasakannya, bahkan jauh lebih sakit. Walau pun Yugi dan Atem berada dalam 1 tubuh, keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Mengkhawatirkan keadaan _Ai_.

Sedangkan _Ai_ sendiri, justru hanya berdiri diam menatap sesuatu yang berwarna merah kehitaman, bergerak-gerak dan terlihat menjijikkan. Sesuatu yang akan mengancam keselamatan Yugi, terutama Atem yang memiliki tubuh. Sekali _Ai_ bertindak, hilanglah nyawa mereka berdua.

Yang membuat kedua orang tersebut mengkhawatirkan keadaan _Ai_ adalah… _Ai _yang tengah meneteskan butiran-butiran mutiara bening dari parasnya, tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat. Entah kekuatan apa yang bisa menahan kakinya untuk tetap bertahan menopang tubuhnya.

Kemarahan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, kebingungan dan penyesalan. _Ai_ sudah tak sanggup menyimpannya, ia pun mengeluarkannya beserta butiran-butiran air mata yang mengalir deras pada parasnya. Belum lagi, rasa takutnya pada darah membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"…Ayo… lakukan, _Ai_…"

"I…Ibu… Ibuuu…! A…"

Tangisan Ai pun pecah, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi, tak hanya _Ai_ yang menangis. Sebelah matanya telah berubah warna menjadi warna biru Lazuli, suaranya pun terdengar seperti tangisan 2 orang anak. Tak tahan untuk bertahan dalam keadaan itu, pisau kecil itu kembali melesat.

"…AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

CRRAAATT!

Ada kalanya, tahun baru akan terlewati dengan penuh air mata dan bukan dengan tawa…

Tak segalanya akan berakhir dengan baik…

Semuanya selalu terjadi dengan hal-hal yang tidak terduga…

Tak peduli siapa pun korbannya…

_Lucifer_ akan terus mencari korban…

Seorang gadis kecil masihlah berdiri terpaku, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan begitu eratnya tanpa memperdulikan pisau yang telah merobek kulit tangannya. Kedua matanya menutup, memeras air mata yang keluar semakin banyak dari kedua matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kakinya hampir tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Gadis itu tak kuat melihat jasad seorang wanita dewasa yang berlumuran darah tepat di hadapannya, dengan organ dalam jantung yang sudah terpisah dari jasadnya.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan, mereka sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Terlalu banyak hal aneh yang mereka lihat hari ini, sangat aneh. Ini bukanlah Film, ini juga bukan mimpi, juga bukan khayalan. Melainkan… kenyataan.

Gadis itu kembali membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, lalu memandangi pisau yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging pada parasnya, senyuman yang hampir tak pernah terpasang pada parasnya. Kedua permata Lazuli-nya terlihat redup, tak ada lagi hawa kehidupan.

"… Master memang bersalah… Tapi, aku juga akan bersalah… karena…" gadis itu kembali menutup matanya dan mengangkat pisau tersebut setinggi mungkin, "…. Akulah yang akan membunuh Master, juga menghukum diriku sendiri…"

Kemudian, segala sesuatunya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat Brunette yang menyadari tindakan gadis itu, bergegas berlari menghampirinya.

Sayangnya, sudah terlambat.

Pisau tersebut sudah ditusuk dengan begitu dalamnya, menembus daging hingga mencapai jantung. Mata gadis itu pun melebar sempurna, sebelum kembali menutup. Dengan begini, gadis itu bisa tenang karena ia tak akan mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Senyuman hangat masih terpasang pada wajahnya, senyuman ramah yang baru pertama kali terpasang pada wajahnya. Perlahan, tubuhnya pun terjatuh.

Mendarat pada pelukan pemuda itu, mendarat pada tubuh kakak gadis itu. Sementara pemuda itu juga menangis, tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Teriakan dan isakan kesedihannya terdengar dengan begitu kencangnya saat melihat adiknya sendiri telah meninggalkannya selamanya, bahkan tepat di depan matanya. Tak hanya pemuda itu, banyak yang ikut mendekat sambil menangis pilu hanya dengan melihat jasad gadis itu. Jasad yang tak lagi didiami, hanya berupa jasad kosong.

Dan pemuda berambut cokelat Brunette itu sendiri, hanya bisa mengguncang-guncangkan jasad kosong yang ada di depan matanya. Memaksa agar jiwanya kembali, membuka matanya dan kembali hidup. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Sebanyak apa pun dia berteriak, terisak, dan seberapa banyak tetesan air mata yang dikeluarkan, hasilnya tetap sama. Yang ia dapatkan, justru kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Mata seorang pria berambut pirang melebar hingga membulat sempurna, hanya sesaat. Tubuhnya terasa ditusuk oleh benda tajam, bahkan membuat lehernya tercekat dan matanya pun mulai memanas, suatu perasaan aneh mulai membanjiri pikiran dan tubuhnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menahan bendungan air mata, karena bendungan itu telah pecah dan mengalir dengan begitu derasnya.

Tiba-tiba, langit bergemuruh. Langit pun ikut merasakan kesedihan, hingga ikut menangis. Semua air mata yang dikeluarkan, hanya untuk menangisi jasad kosong. Jasad tanpa jiwa, jasad yang telah rusak. Tapi, jasad itu terlihat cerah. Ketika jiwanya akan meninggalkan jasadnya, senyumannya masih tertinggal. Seolah menenangkan semua orang yang menangisinya, walau hanya dengan senyuman kecil.

Dia hanyalah budak… kenapa harus menangisinya…?

Dia bukanlah permata atau pun sesuatu yang berharga…

Dia hanyalah sesuatu yang telah rusak…

* * *

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang gadis bermata biru Lazuli, cengiran lebar terpasang pada parasnya._

_Seorang gadis bermata merah Crymson meliriknya sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap padang bunga yang bermekaran. "Entahlah…"_

_Gadis bermata biru itu mengerenyit, lalu berpikir sejenak. Sampai muncul wajahnya kembali terlihat riang._

"_Master! Kau akan kupanggil Master!" seru gadis itu gembira._

_Gadis bermata merah itu menoleh padanya, dahinya berkerut. "Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?"_

"_Karena, kau lebih dewasa dariku. Kau juga sudah mengajariku bermacam-macam hal, seperti guru. Makanya aku memanggilmu 'Master'!"_

"_Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"_

"_E…" gadis berambut biru itu kembali terdiam, namun hanya sekejap. "Ng… mungkin… kau bisa memanggilku 'Pet'!"_

"_Pet? Memangnya kau ini 'apa'ku?"_

"_Hehehe, aneh, kan? Seorang Master tidak memiliki Pet? Jadi, biar aku saja yang menjadi Pet!"_

"_Kau aneh…"_

"_Hehehe… Master juga menjadi cahaya bagiku,"_

"_Cahaya? Kau buta? Tubuhku dipenuhi bekas luka dan berlumuran darah yang sudah menghitam, dilihat dari mana pun, aku ini kegelapan!"_

"_Tidak, Master memang cahaya… Yami no Hikari,"_

**THE END**

* * *

Runa: *pergi*

Ruega: …

Yugi: …

Atem: …

Ruega: …

Yugi: …

Atem: Apa artinya ini….?

Ruega: Arti dari chap ini, akan dijelaskan di chap depan… Untuk saat ini, saya hanya bisa mempublish ceritanya dulu… penjelasan dan balasan Review pun juga akan dijawab di chapter depan…


	2. Chapter 2: Alter

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: M

Warning: Blood, Gender Bender, SI

Genre: Romance, Friend-Ship, Drama, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy, Family

A/N: Penjelasan dari Chap 1. Sekali lagi saya katakan, ini hanyalah berupa penggalan Novel seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu berharga bagi saya, dialah Ai… Aiga.

**xXx**

**Indigo and Alter**

**xXx**

**Master and Pet**

**xXx**

* * *

1. Judul  
Judul pada Fanfic dan di dalam cerita berbeda, sengaja dibedakan karena 'Indigo and Alter' adalah nama Bab dari Novel 'Master and Pet'. Novel tersebut tidak diterbitkan, hanya disimpan sebagai kenangan antara saya dan Master Aiga(Silent IDG Master).

2. Pilihan yang diberikan Raja.  
Aslinya, Sang Raja memberi perintah pada Budaknya sendiri untuk mengambil jantung Sang Raja. Pilihan mana pun, tetap sama. Tidak menurut akan dihukum mati, mengambil jantung Raja tanpa persetujuan orang lain pun juga akan dihukum mati. Pada akhirnya, satu-satunya cara adalah cara yang dipilih oleh Ruega.

3. Seseorang yang sedang menyayat tangannya sendiri.  
Sudah jelas, pemilik permata merah Crymson itu adalah Atem dan pemilik permata Ametyhs itu adalah Yugi. Alasan kenapa Atem menyayat tangannya sendiri, itu diperkirakan karena Atem menderita Skizofrenia yang sudah memasuki fase Katatonik.

**Skizofrenia** adalah gangguan kejiwaan dan kondisi medis yang mempengaruhi fungsi otak manusia, mempengaruhi fungsi normal kognitif, emosional dan tingkah laku. Ia adalah gangguan jiwa psikotik paling lazim dengan ciri hilangnya perasaan afektif atau respons emosional dan menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Sering kali diikuti dengan delusi (keyakinan yang salah) dan halusinasi (persepsi tanpa ada rangsang pancaindra).

**Katatonia** atau perilaku **katatonik** adalah gangguan perilaku yang melibatkan kedua ekstrim gerakan. Penyebabnya dapat psikologis atau neurologis. Bentuk yang paling terkenal melibatkan posisi kaku tak bergerak untuk jangka waktu yang lama, seringkali berhari-hari atau minggu, bahkan lebih (disebut katalepsi). Katatonia juga dapat merujuk pada perilaku motorik gelisah tanpa tujuan yang tidak dirangsang oleh hal apa pun di lingkungan. Gerakan cepat atau berulang terus-menerus, seringkali diikuti meringis dan ekspresi wajah yang aneh, dan gerakan tubuh yang tidak biasa adalah ujung ekstrim lain dari katatonia. Sebuah bentuk yang kurang ekstrim dari katatonia melibatkan aktivitas motorik sangat lambat.

Atem memang menderita Skizofrenia, karena dirinya shock melihat kematian Yugi tepat di hadapannya. Sedangkan tindakan menyayat tangan yang disebabkan oleh Katatonik, tak lain dan tak bukan karena hal itulah yang dapat membuatnya tetap mengingat anaknya sendiri. Yugi pun mengikuti tindakan Atem, walau hanya sebagai bayangan.

4. Alasan kematian Yugi  
Yugi mati karena ulahnya sendiri, ia memberikan sebilah pisau pada Atem. Lalu, menarik tangan Atem dan hingga pisau tersebut menusuk dadanya hingga jantungnya. Yang membuat Yugi tidak menyangka, hubungannya dengan Atem akan melahirkan anak _Lucifer_. Menyesuaikan Novel, Yugi memiliki penglihatan masa depan melalui mimpinya. Oleh karena itu, Yugi membunuh dirinya sendiri dan jiwanya terjerat masuk ke dalam tubuh Atem. Yang Yugi inginkan adalah bisa bersama wanita yang ia cintai selamanya, sayangnya itu pilihan yang salah

5. 3 tahun yang lalu, adalah saat di mana semua orang melihat Atem membunuh Yugi. Padahal, Yugi-lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sepupu Atem, yakni Seto Kaiba, melarang orang-orang untuk melaporkan hal ini pada pihak yang berwajib. Ternyata, Atem justru menderita Skizofrenia fase Katatonik. Agar tidak membahayakan, Atem dikurung dalam sebuah ruangan dinding kaca. Agar siapa pun yang ingin melihatnya, tidak perlu bertemu dengannya.

6. Mereka  
Mereka yang dimaksud adalah seorang anak Indigo, penderita DID, penderita Skizofrenia dan penderita Katatonik. Kelainan pada jiwa, membuat mereka terlihat berbeda.

**Indigo**. Yakni orang-orang yang berbeda dari manusia biasa, umumnya memiliki penglihatan untuk melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat. Tapi, Indigo yang saya kenal berbeda. Saat kecil, mereka bisa melihatnya. Namun, tak semua Indigo bisa melihatnya. Ada kalanya hanya bisa merasakannya, namun tetap mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Cara berpikir mereka melebihi anak-anak dan lebih dewasa pada umumnya, lebih maju, terutama dalam bidang Psikologis dan Logika. Namun, semakin dewasa akan semakin menurun. Lebih tepatnya, sengaja diturunkan. Dikarenakan, mereka tidak ingin menjadi sumber perhatian banyak orang. Biasanya, mereka selalu dijauhi dan diasingkan oleh orang-orang.

**Multiple Personality Disorder(MPD)/Dissociative Identity Disorder(DID)**, atau bisa dikenal dengan sebutan **kepribadian ganda** atau **Alter Ego**. Penderita **DID** dapat didefinisikan sebagai kelainan mental atau batin dimana seseorang yang mengidapnya akan menunjukkan kepribadian lain yang berbeda dari kepribadian asli. Mereka yang memiliki kelainan ini **sebenarnya hanya memiliki satu kepribadian**, namun si penderita akan merasa kalau ia memiliki banyak identitas yang memiliki cara berpikir, temperamen, tata bahasa, ingatan dan interaksi terhadap lingkungan yang berbeda-beda. Walaupun penyebabnya tidak bisa dipastikan, namun rata-rata para psikolog sepakat kalau penyebab kelainan ini pada umumnya adalah karena trauma masa kecil.

7. Penglihatan Ruega.  
Ruega tidak memiliki penglihatan layaknya kelelawar, justru Alter dalam dirinyalah yang bisa melihat. Alter Ruega-lah yang membantu anak itu saat melihat dalam kegelapan, namun agak kesulitan melihat ketika terang. Walau redup, bagi Alter itu sudah sangat terang karena matanya terbiasa melihat dalam gelap. Jadi, Ruega membantu Alter-nya sendiri untuk melihat.

8. Kepolosan Ruega  
Alter dalam diri Ruega adalah seorang anak Indigo, Indigo Dewasa. Berbeda dengan Ruega, Ruega hanyalah seorang anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kepandaiannya dalam berbicara, adalah kepandaian Alter-nya sendiri.

_9. Ai  
Ai_ adalah Alter dalam diri Ruega, sebagai seorang anak Indigo. Di masa depan, _Ai_ akan terlahir sebagai anak dari Atem dan Yugi. Namun, jiwanya terkurung sebagai Alter Ruega. Saat kecil, Ruega pernah mengalami mimpi buruk, hal itu membuatnya trauma. Jangan meremehkan dunia mimpi, orang-orang pun bisa mengalami trauma lewat mimpi. Terutama anak-anak, mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Hal itu pun melahirkan sosok 'teman' berupa bayangan dari diri mereka sendiri, sosok yang akan berada dalam diri mereka dan menemani hingga akhir hayat. Tapi, _Ai_ tak akan terlahir kembali karena Yugi sudah mengalami kematian lebih dulu tanpa sempat memberi kesempatan bagi _Ai _untuk lahir. Dikarenakan, Yugi tidak mengetahui kalau _Ai_ adalah anaknya di masa depan dan Yugi baru mengetahuinya saat berada dalam tubuh Atem. _Ai_ pun marah pada kedua orang tuanya, karena tidak membiarkannya hidup dalam tubuh sendiri.

_Ai_ juga menderita Skizofrenia dan Katatonik, Ruega pun selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat melihat Alter-nya sendiri yang setiap hari selalu menyayat tangannya sendiri. Walau pun tubuh Ruega tidak terluka, namun Ruega mampu merasakan sakitnya. Sedangkan _Ai_, tidak merasakan apa pun. Walau pun di sekelilingnya selalu ditemani kegelapan, juga sulur tanaman berduri yang melilit tubuhnya.

Walau pun begitu, _Ai_ juga takut melihat darah. Setiap kali _Ai_ tersadar dari Skizofrenia yang dideritanya, _Ai_ selalu berteriak ketakutan dan membuat Ruega selalu mencemaskan _Ai_ setiap harinya. Berkali-kali Ruega hampir menangis, namun tak dilakukannya karena _Ai_ paling benci melihat orang menangis. Sepolos apa pun Ruega, _Ai_ jauh lebih polos dan hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Keindigoannyalah yang membuatnya tak terlihat polos.

10. Hukuman  
_Ai_ pun sama seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, takut pada hukuman. Tapi, Ruega jauh lebih takut jika _Ai_ dihukum. Karena itulah, setiap kesalahan yang dilakukan _A_i selalu ditanggung oleh Ruega.

11. Review

Balasan Review

Runa: …

Yugi: Apa… ini ada hubungannya dengamu, Runa?

Runa: *angguk*

Atem: Apa hubungannya?

Ruega: Ini hubungan antara Runa dan Ai, yakni Aiga. Master-Slave…

Yugi: Aiga itu siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Runa?

Ruega: Hal Privasi…

**To Gia-XY: Tq for Review**

Yugi: Menyesuaikan peran…. Cih…

Atem: Mau tidak mau…

Yugi: Lagian siapa tuh, Ai? Napa pake OC?

Runa: …

Ruega: Tadinya mau pake Chara YGO, tapi sulit mencari Chara yang cocok untuk peran ini. Selain itu, ada beberapa Chara yang sudah memiliki peran. Sisanya tidak cocok untuk menjadi anak kalian…

Atem: Kenapa aku jadi cewek!?

Yugi: Bersyukur… gue kaga jadi cewek lagi… TTwTT

Ruega: Menyesuaikan Novel, pemeran sang Ibu menderita Skizofrenia dan Yugi-nii tak cocok memakai peran itu.

Yugi: Good Girl…

Atem: cih!

Runa: …

Yugi: Gue juga… gak ngerti awal-awalnya…

Atem: Seluruhnya malah…

Ruega: Bahasa sudah diatur sedemikian mungkin, thanks Gia ^^

To Litte Yagami Osanowa:

Runa: …

Ruega: Litte-nee, bukan Runa-Slave yang membuatnya. Tapi Master Aiga, Runa mana bisa bikin kayak gini… Pastinya kalau Slave-Runa yang membuatnya akan penuh kata tak baku.

Yugi: Tapi keren bro! Ini beneran bikin sendiri?

Ruega: Yup, Master Aiga awalnya memakai kata-kata dewasa yang penuh Istilah rumit. Jadi, Ru terjemahkan dulu. Makanya agak lama menyelesaikannya, cukup sulit untuk menyederhanakan bahasanya.

Atem: Anak Indigo ngeri juga… ._.

Yugi: Noh, ni anak juga kaga ngerti *nunjuk Litte*

Ruega: =_= Review Please…


End file.
